Adeus?
by Jack Akai
Summary: Poderia um poema descrever a dor da partida de uma pessoa amada? One-shot IchiRuki


Esta fic não tem interesses finaceiros, só o entretendimento dos leitores.

Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, só uso eles de vez em quando.

[b]Adeus[?] [/b]

Um jovem de cabelos laranjas estava deitado sob a cama, ele fitava o teto com um olhar tão vago. O que você faria se visse o amor da sua vida partir sem que ela soubesse que você a ama? Ichigo tinha cometido esse erro. Após a Guerra de inverno, Rukia voltou a Soul Society junto com os outros shinigamis. O ruivo não haiva feito nada para impedila, apenas disse "Adeus".

Flash back

- Ichigo hoje eu vou voltar pra Soul Society - disse a pequena figura que estava deitada na cama. O ruivo apenas a olhou com seriedade.

- E .. quando você vai voltar? - perguntou o ruivo.

- É esse o problema Ichigo ... eu não vou voltar - Rukia respondeu com um olhar triste. Estava fazendo um esforço absurdo pra não chorar na frente do vaizard, não queria que ele nota-se a tristeza de suas palavras.

___________________________________

Duas horas depois da conversa, Ichigo ja se despedia do grupo de shinigamis que haviam estado na Terra. Porem ao se despedir de Rukia, Ichigo sentiu um pesar em seu peito. A chuva começa a cair em seu coração novamente ao ver que a pequena ja havia ido, sem se despedir dele.

- Adeus, Rukia.

Fim do Flash back

[i]Sinto a sua falta

Mas como alguém

Pode sentir falta

De algo que nunca teve?

Eu sei como

A resposta é tão clara

Quanto seu olhar

[/i]

Seu olhar em direção ao teto mudou de direção indo parar na janela do quarto onde a chuva escorria pelo vidro. Estava chovendo lá fora tambem, assim como em seu coração, uma chuva forte e triste. Uma lagrima solitaria escorreu silenciosamente pelo rosto do morango, era como se o céu estivesse chorando junto com o ruivo.

[i]É que você...

Você é tudo para mim

Sem você meu coração não bate

E como alguém pode viver assim?

Você...

Era o fim de um sonho

E agora, estou preso a um eterno pesadelo[/i]

- MAS QUE DROGA!!! - rosnou Ichigo se levantando agitado - Por que não se despediu de mim? - outra lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, o garoto a seca com as costas das mãos - Se me avisou que iria embora, por que não se despediu ... ?- o ruivo acerta um soco na parede, porem com muita força fazendo sua mão sangrar.

- Se não queria que ela fosse embora era só ter impedido, parte disso é sua culpa - disse uma voz vinda da porta. Isshin observa a situação deprimente do filho com um olhar preocupado, e pela primeira vez Ichigo notou em seu olhar um sentimento de pai - Sei de tudo meu filho ... sei que é um vaizard, sei sobre Kuchiki Rukia e sei tambem a angustia que esta sentindo.

- Velho ... - Ichigo estava espantado, seu pai nunca havia estado tão serio em toda sua vida - Ela se foi ... e não vai voltar ... Me diz, o que eu posso fazer?!

- Vai atraz dela seu idiota - o ruivo sorriu com a resposta, nesse momento ele se transforma em shinigami e salta pela janela em meio a chuva.

[i]E a culpa disso

Foi minha

Todo esse tempo

Tinha medo de admitir meus sentimentos

Mas eu só tinha verdadeiro medo de uma coisa

Do seu "Adeus"

E agora esse medo se tornou real[/i]

Seu pai tinha razão, a culpa era sua. Se tivesse dito a Rukia como se sentia em ralação aos dois, talvez tivesse sido diferente, talvez ele não precisasse enfrentar a chuva novamente. Mais é como dizem: "Só aprendemos quanto uma pessoa é preciosa depois de perde-la". Talvez Ichigo não a tivesse perdido, ainda. Nem que tivesse que enfrentar metade da SS de novo, ele iria ve-la de novo, custe o que custar.

Adentrou rapidamente a loja Urahara e se apressou a explicar a situação ao comerciante. Que, por sua vez, apenas o provocou dizendo que queria comer bolo de casamento mais tarde. Enquanto atravessava o portal Ichigo se lembrou de todos os momentos junto de Rukia, cada briga, cada cena comica, e cada olhar d cumplicidade.

[i]Todo esse tempo

Você aqui do meu lado

E eu nunca disse "Eu te amo"

Porque sempre fui e sempre serei

Um covarde e nada mais

Agora eu só queria voltar atrás

E dizer essas três palavras eternas [/i]

Enquanto isso na SS, Rukia se sentia mal por não ter se despedido direito de Ichigo, mas naquela hora ela não iria conseguir encara-lo. Seu coração estava apertado, e embora o céu estivesse limpo, sentia uma fria chuva cobrir seu coração. O fato de pensar em como Ichigo ia viver dali em diante, sem ela, sendo um shinigami pelo resto de sua vida.

- Sei que você não me culpa por aquele dia - a lembrança do primeiro encontro, quando sua espada cravou no peito do ruivo, veio em sua mente -Talvez eu mesma não tenha me perdoado ... Gostaria de poder esquece-lo, mas sei que meu coração não iria deixar ... Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu nnca vou esquecer de você, Ichigo.

[i]A areia do tempo sempre cai

Ela nunca retorna

Só retorna

Para aqueles que força tem

Para virar a ampulheta

Mas minha força se foi junto com você

E para mim, virar a ampulheta do tempo é impossível

[/i]

Ao pisar na SS, Ichigo corre incansavelmente pelos corredores da Seretei. Mas em meio a afobação acaba indo parar direto no 11° esquadrão, onde é recebido por um ataque feroz de Zaraki Kenpachi. O ruivo tenta explicar que só estava ali para conversar com Rukia, mas o capitão nem sequer o ouviu. Então, por um momento o morango se esqueceu de sua angustia, estava e distraindo com a luta, e estava gostando daquela sensação.

[i]Atiro-me para a morte

Achando que com a morte

Acharei você

Esse é meu sonho: achar você

Mas isso não é realidade, é apenas um sonho

É só loucura de uma mente doente

Foi o que me tornei sem você

[/i]

Rukia sentiu a reatsu de Ichigo aumentar. Era como se ele estivesse ali, bem em sua frente. Com aquela cara amarrada e aquela bagaça que ele chamava de cabelo.

Ichigo se livrou de Kenpachi o despistando no corredor. Agora poderia voltar a sua busca. Onde Rukia poderia estar? Foi então que se lembrou ...

[i]"Alguns homens têm destinos terríveis"

Nunca acreditei em destino

Apenas acreditava

Que um homem constrói sua historia

E por pensar assim

Não posso colocar a culpa no destino

Até porque sei que a culpa foi minha

[/i]

Era um lago cristalino, ficava proximo ao Rukongai. Um lugar calmo onde a baixinha havia lhe mostrado. Será que ela estara lá? Sim, ela estava. Rukia fitava o lago como se procura-se por algo dentro dele. O ruivo sorriu ao avista-la. Aqueles cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis como o mais profundo oceano. Havia se passado alguns meses desde que ela partira, no entanto, estava igual a antes ... Talvez até mais bonita.

O morango foi se aproximando silenciosamente, enquanto a shinigami se distraia com o proprio reflexo sob a agua. Ichigo sentia seu coração acelerar a cada passo que dava. Seu sofrimento iria acabar ali ... ou será que recomeçaria?

[i]E três palavras eram o suficiente para evitar tudo isso

"Eu te amo"

E eu te amava, como amo, e como sempre vou amar

Mas agora

Agora estou sem você

E só procuro o fim desse pesadelo terrível

Você

[/i]

- Rukia ... - sussurrou o vaizard.

A pequena senti um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Ele realmente estava ali, atras dela.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Ichigo? - perguntou contendo sua euforia.

- Vim te ver - Ichigo respondeu baixinho ao se sentar ao lado de Rukia. Ele pode ver o olhos vermelhos da shinigami, mas resolveu não comentar nada. Ele não precisava de resposta, pois percebeu que o sentimento era mutuo.

Ela apenas o encarou, sentiu seu coração disparar ao ve-lo a seu lado. Os olhares se perderam, azul no ambar, e seus rostos se aproximaram. Um simples beijo pos fim a angustia, a aquele "Adeus" forçado. Talvez, ambos não tivessem facilidade em lidar com sentimentos intensos como esse, porem ja o haviam selado ... assim como seus labios.

[i]Esse nosso "Eu te amo" sem palavras

é simplesmente unico

_________________

[b]

Fim [?]

XD

é isso ai pessoal, eu tava lendo um poema feito por um amigo meu e me inspirei a escrever essa fic. Espero que gostem e perdoem os erros de gramatica (meu pc ta sem word, escrevi isso no bloco de notas ^^'')

quem gostar deixe um comentario, oks

até uma proxima fic [?²]

/o/ [/b]


End file.
